Grana
Grana (グラナ ''Gurana'') is the leader of the Star Commanders. He has an eye-patch over his right eye. His PSI ability is an amazing telekinesis, as he used it to create a massive building from thousands of pieces in a matter of minutes, while in conversation. Ageha's Melchsee's Door has sparked a fascination with Grana in the future. It's revealed that he and Shiner were the ones responsible for killing Matsuri and Kagetora in the future. Personality Grana was born as an experiment for Grigori. Confined for 11 years of his life, he had no emotions until, one day, he decided enough was enough and laid waste to the facility. Before meeting Amagi, Grana had managed to keep his existence a secret from humans; he had gotten along with a few and didn't seek mass destruction. In the first future, he is shown as immature, lazy, and moody. Sleeping in when he had called a Commander Meeting, willingly giving up his position, and making decrees of challenges(such as against Ageha, the Black Burst user) are a few examples of his personality. After his fight with Amagi, he had developed a liking to attacking normal humans, laughing hysterically as he did. History Past Grana was born under the observation of a government group which started the Grigori Project. He was born from Grigori's Gene Manipulation experiment as a fetus given only the name Grigori #1 and raised only to be a toy to the groups thirst for knowledge of Psychicers. As an experiment for 11 years of his life since he was born, his powers grew and grew into a man-made "Demon" prototype. That is, until he chose to break out of the facility and lay waste to everything related to Grigori. However, Amagi Miroku later reveals that Grana was unable to finish the job and the project was subsequently revived, thus producing more Grigori subjects. W.I.S.E Grana has the title of Star Commander #1 and a slightly self-imposed title of the "Ashura of the Heavens". He is shown to be very dramatic, jumping to conclusions that everyone hates him when Shiner says the resistance had disappeared and offering Shiner his position when only Shiner came to get him for a meeting he (Grana) had called. He also openly decrees this as a challenge to the "Black Burst user" and the resistance. Q's Master After the Day of Rebirth, Grana is shown traveling across a city with another Star Commander, Shiner. It is to be noted that he has an eye patch similar to Amagi Miroku's when he sees the large amount of people. Grana obtained this eye patch from the fight with Amagi earlier ago. He runs into a large group of people being escorted by Matsuri and co. and shows shock at the large number that have survived. Offering sanctuary to the survivors, Matsuri goes berserk and orders everyone to run. Grana notices her powers surge and comments that she is an Almighty-type fighter. Shiner follows up with a compliment of his own. Kagetora and Matsuri attempt to hold them off but ultimately die by Grana and Shiner's hand. Shortly after it was revealed that #07 & Miroku are siblings, Grana appears and has a casual conversation with Amagi concerning the Resistance. Grigori Grana is still without a name of his own and had been on the run from the government for about 16 years. He wanted to live a free life and travel the globe, even if it was as a stowaway. But on the day of his departure, he ran into Amagi Miroku who uses his Tree of Light to attack and attempt to persuade Grana to join him to destroy the Earth and make it a home for Psychicers. Grana denies Miroku's request and a battle ensued. Each side revealed more to their powers as the fight progressed, with Grana showing his massive telekinetic abilities. After the battle, it is then revealed that Grana's eye patch is a result of Miroku stabbing him in the eye as a finishing move. Shortly after the duo ran as official enemies of the entire country and were being hunted, they turn the tables and begin killing the hunters. After the lab attack where Iba dies from the virus, he is last seen still running from the soldiers with Miroku. Nova Arc During Junas return to Astral Nova after his defeat at the hands of the resistance he was accompanying Amagi at that time. Observing his creation of life crystals inside a giant hole at the center of Astral Nova which his states will set the foundation of the world. While, he remained somewhat uninterested as he says it'll be fine if he succeeded. Later he was shown gathering with Amagi and the other star commander's being told to get ready for battle which he responded by saying'' he's been waiting for things like this''. As Uranus was off battling Kyle and Frederica just outside of HQ he was sitting over the crater sized hole of life crystals completing Miroku and Misura's plan's and his own existences believing his only reason for living is to battle. And after hearing Uranus' view's Grana was given new look on life. As he was facing the resistance Grana mainly stayed on the sidelines watching from a distances, respecting Uranus' wish to fight alone. However, after the neuro towers were activated and the heavens began to open up Uranus was left wide open to the sunlight and would have met his end if it wasn't for Grana's timely rescue using a technique called The Ring of the Sun '''to block the sunlight and turn the sky black, telling Uranus to fall back, however Uranus ignores this request and is killed causing Grana to retaliates using '''The Last Sun '''which ends up knocking out Federica. He then rescues Junas from being absorbed by Oboro and proceeds to assault Oboro(and the tavoo he is fused to) with telekinetic punches which send him flying. When he defeats Oboro and is about to kill him Ageha stops Grana's attack and Grana is now fighting Matsuri when she and Kagetora came to Psyren while Kagetora fights Junas. PSI Abilities Burst Grana Telekinesis.png|Telekinesis in the past Grana Telekinesis 2.png|Telekinesis in Psyren Grana Telekinesis 3.png|Manipulating the water Grana Telekinetic Shield.png|Telekinetic Shield Grana Telekinetic Punch.png|Grana throwing the punch Grana Telekinetic Punch 2.png|The punches effect Grana Sunfall.png|Gathering for Sunfall Grana Sunfall 2.png|Using Sunfall Grana Ring of the Sun.png|Gathering for the Ring of the Sun Grana Ring of the Sun 2.png|The Ring of the Sun's effect Grana Energy Ball.png|Grana's Energy Ball '''Telekinesis: Telekinesis is in essence the ability to move an object with your mind, but under the control of someone with an extraordinary amount of power and skill there is no limit to what they can manipulate. Through an impressive use of telekinesis Grana has been seen controlling a numerous amount of objects at one time .The pinnacle of this is seen with him constructing a Neuro Tower himself by manipulating the thousands of materials needed and piecing them together in under a minute.Psyren manga; Chapter 61, page 4 The control he has also doesn't stem from atmosphere of Psyren because he has shown in the past being able to lift many cars and pieces of a bridge at the same time. Psyren manga; Chapter 94, page 14 Besides being able to lift objects he has shown that he is able to manipulate a body of water''Psyren'' manga; Chapter 95, page 2, create telekinetic shields and use telekinesis to create devastating punches. But the most impressive feat is that he is able to manipulate the light given off by the sun and focus it whatever way he wants. *'Telekinetic Shield': Grana is capable of projecting large circular discs of PSI that can block and deflect any PSI that comes into contact with it, but it is not strong enough to completely protect him against someone with strong PSI abilities.Psyren manga; Chapter 94, page 16 *'Sunfall '('日輪”天墜” 'Nichirin "Tentsui"): Grana can manipulates solar rays and concentrates them to one area then release it all in an incredibly powerful beam of energy down towards his target. It is so strong that it can completely incinerate a person with all of their flesh and body being carbonized. In the future of Psyren Grana has shown the ability to fire multiple beams at one point increasing its destructive capability even more''Psyren'' manga; Chapter 95, page 11-14 *'The Ring of the Sun': Grana can also use his ability to manipulate solar rays to completely focus all the light to one spot and without light reaching any where else the sky turns black as if it was nighttime and there was no light in the sky.Psyren manga; Chapter 128, page 17-18 *'Telekinetic Punch:' By using his telekinesis Grana is able to have it increase both the destructive capability and range of one of his punches at incredible speeds. This changes a punch from being a close range attack to being one that could be used long range.Psyren manga; Chapter 95, page 2-3 Energy Ball: Grana is able to focus his energy into a ball that is even larger then him. It has great destructive capabilities as seen from the huge explosion it caused after Grana used it.Psyren manga; Chapter 133, page 8 Rise Expert: As stated by himself he is stronger and faster than Matsuri, but they were equal since she has more sense for battle. Trance Telepathy References Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E. Category:Grigori